


Hopefully

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, and I love it, ignore the lame title, this fandom is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has been single for exactly 3 months, 12 days and 13 minutes.<br/>She’s not missing a boyfriend.<br/>What she does miss though, is the sex.</p><p>In which Mindy is kind of obsessed with Danny and honestly, who can blame her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I was at work and it just sort of happened... I swear, it's not a reflection of my own work life (although that would be kind of a lot more interesting than what I actually do...)
> 
> ANYWAY! Just a short smut-fest with a little bit of plot.
> 
> Your comments give me life <3

Mindy has been single for exactly 3 months, 12 days and 13 minutes. Okay, maybe not 13 minutes, but still. The thing is, it’s not that she’s really missing a boyfriend as such. She’s been hanging out with the girls a lot more, and it’s been nice seeing them again. Plus, Danny’s been a trooper. Taking her to bars when she’s asked (okay, more like begged, but you get the picture), hanging out with her after work, cooking for her. It’s been pretty great, actually. So no, she’s not missing a boyfriend.

What she does miss though, is the sex.

The past month has been particularly difficult. She’s found it hard to focus on her work, with Danny walking around in front of her in tight t-shirts and jeans that hug his ass in  _just_ the right way. And it’s not just at work either. He’s been coming over almost every night, bringing take-out or groceries to cook with (ironically, her kitchen has never gotten more action than it has lately) and he stays late too, watching movies or Ken Burns documentaries or some other stuff that, honestly, Mindy has trouble focusing on, when Danny’s right there, looking absolutely delicious. Every night ends the same way: with her awkwardly hugging him goodbye, trying not to focus on the way his lean body feels against hers, and then a long,  _long_  cold shower.

She’s even caught herself moaning softly when he brushes past her in the office, and one time she accidentally blurted out a “fuck me” in the middle of a meeting. She managed to cover it up as a “fuck me, this is boring”, but it was still incredibly awkward. Especially when she saw Peter’s smirk from the other side of the room.

And it’s not that she’s in love with Danny or anything (at least, that’s what she’s trying to tell herself) she’s just always found him attractive and the lack of sex is doing things to her brain… And… Okay, so maybe she does kind of have a little bit of a crush on Danny, but mostly it’s the sex.

It’s the way his shirt fits across his surprisingly broad back, the way his arms flex when he crosses them in front of his chest, the way his hair looks kind of messy, which makes her want to run her hands through it, mussing it up even more, it’s his goddamn crooked smile that makes him look like he a) just committed a minor crime and b) like he’s a fucking 17-year-old who got told off by his mom or a teacher but knows how to charm his way out of it and ugh WHY IS IT SEXY?! It’s even the fucking granddad-glasses…

So yes, it’s been a while.

-

She’s sitting at her desk, lamenting the loss of her sex-life, when there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, Min?” He pokes his smug little face in, and Mindy takes a moment to respond as she’s busy staring at his full, luscious lips.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Her current, uh, predicament is making her grumpier than usual, but Danny just smiles.

“I sent you Mrs.  Richardson’s file.” He closes the door behind him, and moves to the couch in her office. “Could you take a look at it, maybe?”

“Yeah, okay. But could you maybe… Not be in here, while I do it? You’re a major distraction.” She didn’t mean to add the last part, but once again he just smiles at her.

“I’m a distraction, huh?” he leans back in the couch, crossing his arms. And he’s wearing that goddamn crooked smile and she’s just about had it with his face.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Get out, Caste-lame-o!” She waves her arms at him and he chuckles and gets up to leave.

“Oh, just before I forget, do you want Chinese or Indian tonight?”

“I want Italian.” She blurts. He nods and exits her office, while she crashes her head on the table, trying to come up with a good excuse to keep Danny away tonight. She’s so close to just _grabbing_ him, that it actually scares her a little bit.

-

The night goes by as it usually does, and by the end of it, Mindy doesn’t just need a cold shower, she needs a goddamn bath in holy water. Her thoughts go from inappropriate to dirty to goddamn filthy in such a short span of time, that she’s almost afraid Danny can read her mind.

When she hugs him goodnight, she clings longer than she usually does, and he kisses her cheek. She hides a moan behind a cough and he laughs as she closes her door.

It’s like torture.

-

The next day, she decides to dress as a nun. She wears a turtleneck under a flowery shirt and a loose, black skirt over thick socks. She looks like an idiot, but she’s hoping the modest outfit will maybe force her thoughts to behave.

She’s wrong.

Boy, is she wrong.

She’s been in the office for about 2.4 seconds when Danny waltzes in, a gym-bag slung over his shoulder, a beanie on his head, loose shorts and a fitted shirt. He looks  _edible_  and she basically runs to her office, shutting the door behind her.

The rest of the day goes by with her avoiding any and all physical contact with Danny – even just being in the same room as him, won’t do.

-

The minute she gets home, she changes out of the nun’s costume, takes a cold shower and texts Danny, faking a headache.

She can’t hang out with him tonight. Not when the image of him looking so fucking hot is still etched into her mind.

He texts back with a sad emoticon and a ‘feel better!’. She almost replies with a ‘please come over anyway, I was lying about the headache’, but she manages to stop herself just in time.

That night, she decides to do something about it.  _No, not like that, you perv._

She signs up for a dating website. But as she browses through the literally thousands (whoa, why hasn’t she done this before?!) of men, none of them really… Do it for her.

(Plus, she’d probably be too scared to meet any of them anyway. The chances of one of them being an axe murderer are just too big, and she’s not willing to risk her life just to have sex... yet)

The truth is, there are a lot of hot guys. There are guys with crooked smiles, there are guys with tight t-shirts, there are guys with big, luscious lips, there are even guys with lame reading-glasses. But none of them have it all. She shuts the computer off in frustration and goes to bed with a throbbing headache (and isn’t that just ironic?) and the image of Danny wearing nothing but a beanie.

She hates her life.

-

Two days later and two more cancelled hang-outs with Danny, she’s once again sitting at her desk. She’s not getting any work done, because her mind is constantly circling the image of Danny. She wants to touch him so bad, it’s starting to mess with her head.

The short glimpse she got of him at the morning meeting was nowhere near enough.

-

A couple of hours later, she’s standing by her window. She’s staring out of it, like she’s a melancholic character in a Jane Austen novel. She’s being so melodramatic about this, but she’s desperately searching for something else to focus on.

And then, as if the universe read her freaking mind, Danny chooses that moment to enter her office.

He looks like a kicked puppy and he’s saying something about being sorry and her hating him. She doesn’t really register it, because the kicked puppy look somehow really works for him.

She must look confused, because he goes to her and puts a gentle hand on her arm. “Hey Min?”

She shudders under his touch, and the warmth spreading out from under his palm is almost uncomfortably good.

“Danny, you should really move your hand.” She says, her voice coming out more strangled than threatening.

“What? Why?” he doesn’t move his hand, he just adds the other one, turning her to look at him. “What’s wrong, Mindy?”

“Danny, seriously.” She can hear how raspy her voice sounds, and he must think she’s been crying.

“Mindy, I’m not letting go until you talk to me.”

Okay, she warned him. She can’t be held accountable for her actions, it’s his fault. Really. It is. Or at least, that’s what she tells herself when she fists her hands in his shirt and pulls him roughly against her, kissing him like she’s starving for it.

And honestly, she kind of is.

He takes no time at all to respond, and before she has time to pull back and apologize, he’s got her pinned against her desk.

“Oh god, Danny.” She says between gasps, as he’s trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. “You have literally no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

She can feel his smile against her neck, and she just knows he’s looking smug. She would totally do something about that smugness, but she can feel his erection against her thigh and it’s so hot she kind of loses the ability to think properly.

She grinds against him and somehow he gets the idea, as he grabs her ass and lifts her onto the desk. She immediately spreads her legs to accommodate him, and fists one hand in his hair. She’s dreamt about doing that for weeks, and it seems like he doesn’t mind at all as a throaty moan escapes him.

She pulls his face back to hers, and then they’re kissing again. She tries to keep down the sound, but Danny’s soft lips feel better than she could ever have imagined, and he seems to know exactly what to do with them.

She grinds against him again, and he responds by pulling her closer, and basically dryhumping her. It’s a lot hotter than it sounds, and she’s embarrassingly close, considering the fact that she’s still wearing every single piece of clothing she put on that morning.

“Get this off” Danny says gruffly, like he read her mind. He starts yanking at her shirt, and he pulls it off her easily, immediately trying to unfasten her bra.

“You too” she gasps out, as her bra falls to the floor, and he grabs a nipple with his teeth. She tries pushing off his shirt, but the feeling of his teeth is too much. “Danny” she moans, and he pulls back, moving a hand to her mouth.

“Quiet” he says, the smug smile reappearing. He pulls off his shirt, and she just stares at him with an open mouth.

“Did you lock the door?” she says, when he’s back to kissing his way down her breasts.

“Nope” He tweaks a nipple along with the words, and she gasps out his name. This time he doesn’t silence her with his hand, but he kisses her, hard and long.

By the time he pulls back they’re both out of breath and he’s staring at her with the strangest look in his eyes.

She’s clutching his shoulders and he’s holding her so tightly she feels they’re practically melting together.

“Fuck me.” She says, her voice sounding breathless and he complies. He lifts her slightly, and pulls down her skirt and underwear, which she kicks off as it reaches her feet. Then he’s just sort of standing there, staring at her, and weirdly enough, she doesn’t feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She feels, well… Honestly, hot as hell.

She reaches for his pants, and starts unbuttoning them. He’s quick to respond, swatting her hands away, pulling the pants down much faster than she’d have been able to. “We don’t have a c…” he says, but she shuts him up with a kiss, pulling him towards her.

“I don’t fucking care.” And then he enters her, stilling for a second, as he looks at her, silently asking for permission. She pulls him into a kiss, and apparently that’s all he needs, as he starts pumping in and out of her with measured thrusts. There’s a file sticking to her thigh and a pen poking her in the ass, but none of that matters.

Her legs are wrapped around Danny, and she’s gripping his shoulders so tightly, she knows he’ll have marks from her nails later. He’s fucking her with all his might, each thrust making her gasp out a litany of curse words. She knows she’ll be sore afterwards, but nothing other than Danny matters right now.

The Danny who’s currently lifting her off the table, carrying her towards the couch with him  _still inside her_. And that is just about enough to make her come. He lays her down gently, and crawls on top of her, fucking her into the soft pillows below her. Yes. This is much better.

She’s kissing everywhere she can reach, running her fingers up and down his back, palming his ass. He grunts, which sounds ridiculous but is also somehow really hot, and he kisses her neck, her breasts, her ears, whispering stuff that she can hardly hear over the sound of her own moans.

When she comes, he covers her mouth with his, drowning out the sound. He keeps on plunging into her, his thrusts becoming fast and unmeasured. She wraps a heavy, spent arm around his neck, and swallows his moans as he finds his release shortly after her. They’re covered in sweat and she should find that way more disgusting than she does.

“Whoa” he whispers, as he kisses her neck.

“I know” she buries her giggle in his shoulder and he kisses her again. “I’ve kind of… Been wanting to do that for a while.” She whispers and he chuckles.

“You should’ve told me.”

“I just did.” He pulls back and looks at her.

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Then he kisses her again, and she has a feeling it definitely won’t be the last time they do that.

(Hopefully)

((It definitely isn’t))

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> OR HERE!  
> https://twitter.com/SigneHansen


End file.
